


Some Days

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But mostly truth, F/M, This is the story of my awesome love life, Unrequited Love, With little hints here and there of actual fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days I wanna tell you how much I love you but I'm reminded that you love your girlfriend so much but it's killing me because she doesn't love you as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> My first "Related to M" story. It was bound to happen and eyyyyy you know that I'm so deep in the friendzone so and you've been very naughty children, not taking your weekly angst. Tsk tsk.
> 
> Technically it isn't angsty angst but you get the idea. I mean, it's sad for me because this is practically my love life with some stuff changed for the fic purposes. Like the sleep over because I'm a dork but the guessing game isn't a fic purpose. It happened in real life and it killed me.
> 
> They're a year older and my cat son got it through his thick head that Ladybug doesn't like him.

Some days I look at you and think, ‘Wow, I am so gosh darn lucky to have you in my life’.

Those days are very often, if I do say so myself. Well, you’re Adrien Agreste, I can never say otherwise.

“Good morning, Mari.” He greeted

“Morning, Adrien.” I replied

“Have you finished that homework from yesterday? I can’t quite figure out how to say that sentence.” He stated

“What? I thought you got it? Nino said you did.” I raised a brow

“Well tongue twisters are hard but it’s harder if it’s in English.” He chuckled

“True, true.” I nodded in agreement

You’re so perfect. Anyone’s lucky to have you.

•••

Some days, I see you and you’re happy and your smile brightens my whole world.

“I wish the rain would stop soon.” Alya groaned, looking at the pouring rain outside, “My shoes aren’t gonna make it by the end of the week if this keeps up.”

“Whoa seriously?” I watched him walk in the room with the brightest grin

It feels as if the sun took refuge in your smile. It looks like sunshine, the perfect remedy to a rainy day.

“No I’m serious, my dad let me have a sleepover and you are coming with me, Alya and Marinette to spend the weekend over at my place.” Nino replied, making his smile bigger

I couldn’t help but smile too. You and your smiles are making my day complete.

•••

Some days, I keep telling myself that no, this isn’t happening. This can’t be happening because it just can’t.

_Stupid game of twenty question. Stupid me for agreeing._

“Do you like someone?”

That question made you blush. And not in a good sense. Because I know that it’s not me. It’s never gonna be me.

“Y-yeah.” He answered timidly

This isn’t a story or a fairytale or a movie where you secretly like me back. It’s not a fantasy where we both like each other.

It’ll never be me. It’s someone better than me, for sure. Because I’m never gonna be good enough.

•••

Some days I admit defeat. Some days I feel failure. Some days I’m not myself at all.

I could see you talking to that girl from the other class and I can’t help myself but feel down. I watched as you talked and laughed with her. I can hear my heart breaking.

But I can’t be jealous. You’re not mine and I’m not yours.

I sat down on my seat and slumped, not staring at the empty seat in front of me.

No one would notice that attitude. No one would understand.

Because a friend can’t be jealous of her friend having a relationship.

•••

Some days you’re you and some days you’re not and it’s breaking me, tearing me apart.

I can see how you’ve just been staring at the rain outside. I want to ask what was wrong but would it be right? I’m just a friend after all, nothing else.

I can see how you haven’t been listening to the classes. I can see how you’ve paying more attention to your phone more than your lunch. I can see how unattentive you are. And it isn’t you.

“You alright, bro?” Nino asked

“Fine.” He forced a fake smile on his face

I hate that smile, Adrien.

•••

Some days I control myself, some days I can’t because you’re so gosh darn oblivious and I hate it.

“Actually, she does like someone.” Alix announced, poking fun at me

This was the usual. When teachers weren’t around, we’d normally gather up and talk about normal stuff. Of course I couldn’t talk about me being Ladybug cause that’s not normal at all.

“And his name starts with A.” Alix sent me a side glance

Okay so since when did the topic become me and my non-existent love life?

“A? There’s so much As in our year level. Narrow it down.” Kim spoke

“No can do.” Alix responded

Our classmates guessed and guessed and I denied and denied. Even if they did get the correct answer. Max shot me a glance, seeming as if he knew already and of course, it’s Max, he did. But fortunately, he didn’t announce it. Thank goodness.

I turned to look at you and you’re just there. _Just there_.

•••

Some days I lose. Big time. Some days you win. And some days, those two things are of the same reason.

And then one day you announce to us all.

“She said yes.”

I could hear my heart breaking. As if it wasn’t broken yet. I could feel Alya holding my arm tightly as if supporting me. I wanna cry and tell you how much I like you but you’re so happy. How can I compete to someone who could say just a simple ‘yes’ and make your whole life?

•••

Some days I want to tell you because you don’t deserve that.

I could hear you telling Nino that you and her and having problems. And you two are. You’re always fighting and she’s always crying. I think that you like her so much because you’re full of effort. You once bought three roses for your first monthsary.

But now you’re not okay and what the hey is wrong now? I’m trying to be happy for you because you’re my friend but if I could be something that could replace her and make you happier then I’d be more than willing to do that.

Just tell me three simple words and you’re gonna be my whole world.

•••

Some days I kill myself from inside, knowing that you’re happy.

You’re so happy with her. You flaunt her to us. You tell us how great she is.

But you never tell us how much she loves you. What’s wrong?

“Yes she’s my girlfriend and I’m really proud.” He nodded happily

I hate how happy you are because you being happy is kind of my everything right now. But it would’ve been so perfect if I was the reason.

•••

_Adrien: Mari, you sure about that?_

**Marinette: Of course, I am very much sure. Trust me**

_Adrien: Yeah okay but don’t tell that to everyone._

**Marinette: Whoops. Too late xD**

_Adrien: Mariiiiii T.T_

**Marinette: Jkjk :P**

_Adrien: I’m gonna go sleep now. Long day tomorrow. Good night Quarky Mari._

**Marinette: Good night subatomic particle**

_draft_ **Marinette: I love you**

Some days I want to tell you that I love you. I want to know how it feels to be the one in your arms. I want to know what it means to be something to you. I want to be with you but you can’t. We can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Looks like we've got a bad case of unrequited love. Yikes.
> 
> Also, "Quarky" and "Subatomic particle" are just one of our matching nicknames to each other. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS GOSH DARN IT.
> 
> IF YOU DO KNOW ME PLEASE JUST CONFRONT ME ABOUT THIS DON'T TELL IT TO HIM.
> 
> Also this is really... updated. I should really add the new "exciting" stuff. But they're so heartbreaking that it's not exciting.


End file.
